Drunk Hearts, Tainted Love, and Endless Romance
by KittenGrey
Summary: My first try at a fanfic, written by me and my friend. Rated M for language, sexual content, and murdoc. Please R&R. note: there is some murdocx2d, 2dxoc and murdocxoc, so plz, no flames.
1. He's drunk again

Btw, people, gorillaz are not mine (we all know that, we just have to put it on here)

* * *

A very long stream of colorful words coming from the bassist mouth could be heard echoing throughout the car park. There was a crash of a glass bottle, the rhythmic, frantic beat of a girl's feet hitting the ground as she ran from the Winnebago, and then nothing.

He was drunk again.

"Not again..." 2d sighed as he watched the girl dash out of the car park.; this was the third night in a row that Murdoc had left for a bar and came home drunk with another girl, then in the fury that the angry drunk had, he scared yet another girl away.

_I hope she's olright... _Without much further thinking, he followed her.

2d headed in the direction the girl had ran, putting his plans to go to the store and pick up a quick bottle of Diet Mountain Dew (which he was freshly out of) aside.

The girl stood outside; the cold rain hitting her back and soaking through her clothes as she cradled that arm the drunkard had hit with the empty whiskey bottle. Her hand shook as she pulled a shard of glass from her bleeding arm. Cringing from the cold, she cried out a yelp of pain, both emotionally and physically.

As 2d exited the car park, he flinch at the rain hitting his skin. He quickly spotted the girl and rushed over to her.

"Are you olright?" he asked. As he looked her over, soon noticing that she's injured. "'E did this to you...dint 'e?"

The girl flinched when 2d approached her. She quickly nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

She blinked a migraine away; the hangover was coming soon. She opened her mouth to say something but her words froze in her throat; the only thing that came from her mouth was the strong stench of alcohol.

He frowned as he looked at her saddened face.

"We should git you fixed up. Tha looks pretty nasty." he said as his line of vision trailed down to her wound. "But first we should git you inside. The last fing you'd prolly wont roight now is a cold." He looked back up at her and smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine, just take me to a hospital and I'll call my parents from there" the girl said quickly through tears. She didn't care who this man was or how he knew Murdoc, as long as he could drive that's all she cared about at the moment. Once at the hospital she would call her parents to pick her up, then call her lawyer once she was home. She thought she would go with Murdoc, mess around a bit, and then go back to the bar. She would have never guessed that the satanist would have a few more beers between the bar and here and that he was an angry drunk.

She shivered; the cold wind blowing on her wet clothes was the last thing she needed right now. She looked at 2d wondering how this man could see her like this and yet seem so calm, smiling warmly at her as if he was an old friend. She didn't care, the last thing she needed right now was a friend.

"Roight then." he said as he led the girl back into the car park cautiously, unsure if his band mate was up and about. Luckily enough, he wasn't. He was still in the depths of his lair doing who-knows-what.

2d carefully helped the girl into the Geep and quickly set up the roof so they wouldn't get rained on; though it would be completely pointless sense they're both soaked with rain. But, on the other hand, Murdoc would through a fit if he'd find out that the Geep interior was all wet, so putting up the roof wasn't a complete waste. He entered the Geep and quickly sped off at a safe pace, heading straight for the hospital, one he knew all too well. Birds that Murdoc picked up at bar aren't the only people he liked to gang up on.

2d shuttered at the memories of the many bruises he had gotten from the bassist, and shook the thoughts from his head.

About fifteen minutes later, give or take a few, they've arrived at the hospital. They would have usually gotten there later, but thankfully there wasn't any traffic, given how late it was, and 2D was allowed to go a tad past the speed limit.

"Alright, we're 'ere." he said as he pulled up to the front doors.

The girl, still cradling her injured arm, quickly opened the Geep door.

"Don't follow me in, I'll be fine!" she quickly screamed at the blue haired man, then slammed the door shut and ran into the hospital without looking back to see where 2d was. Thankfully that was the only and last time she'd ever seen him again.

He flinched when she screamed at him, and once again hearing the door slam shut. He waited till she went inside and as soon as it was clear, he head back for Kong. On they way back, he ended up fulfilling his earlier task on getting more of his Diet Mountain Dew at small corner store, close to home. Before long he pulled back into the car park and exited the Geep, three two litter bottles in hand.

"Dullard!" Murdoc barked as the pianist exited the Geep. Murdoc was leaning up against the winniebago, and had been waiting for the dullard to return. Once Murdoc saw the Geep gone, he knew 2d had taken it, and the girl.

The first girl that week 2d had driven home, the second girl Russel had escorted after stomping on the bassist's foot and knocking him unconscious. Luckily Russel was in his room this time, and Murdoc knew 2d wouldn't dare raise a fist without fear of getting his remaining teeth knocked down his throat.

Murdoc limped over to 2d; his foot still wasn't healed from what Russel had done, and the cunt who was there earlier had kicked it in fear, causing the satanist to be immobilized for enough time that the girl could escaped.

Without even realizing it, he had flinched and dropped the bottles upon hearing the man shout. 2d turned around slowly, now facing Murdoc. He had nothing to say; he had been completely thrown off guard. He was hoping that Murdoc would have stayed in the Winniebago, and then he'd be in the clear, at least until morning.

Murdoc slowly bent down to retrieve a bottle of the green sugary liquid, frowning a bit and wishing he had a glass bottle to crack over the pianist's head instead. Murdoc glared up at 2d; his eyes holding such hate that a glare, you would think, could burn through steel. "And where," he scowled, "do you think you were?"

"I...I wos...at the store." he said, growing a bit pale. A deathly chill ran down his spine the second their eyes met. Those eyes; the look in them. That was all that went throughout 2d mind. So full of anger and hatred, but you can't help but hold on to a small strand of hope that there is at least a bit of warmth and caring beyond them.

"Lior!" Murdoc barked as he threw the bottle of soda to the floor.

It hit with a force that the gases caused the bottle to break, sending the cap flying up and smacking the old man in the throat. Murdoc coughed and stumbled back a bit, hissing and swearing under his breath. He rubbed the pain away and glared back up at the pianist.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared at 2d as he tackled the blue haired man to the ground and grasped his throat firmly. "You lie! You were out taking moy noight's pleasure away from me!" he barked as he strangled the helpless man.

Letting go of his grip on 2d's throat, he pulled his arm back as far as he could. There was a loud, sickening crack as his boney fist met the left side of 2d's jaw.

2d's head snapped to his right with enough force to smack into the pavement of the car park floor. But yes, a sickening crack it was, which obviously knocked the poor vocalist's jaw painfully out of place. Thankfully the impact on the cold pavement locked it back in place, but with the price of more pain.

The old man growled a bit and debated on getting his rifle to finish the dullard off. After some thought he decided it would be a waste of a bullet and carefully pushed himself up off the shaken pianist and back onto his feet. He opened his mouth to harp on the dullard more, thought better of it, and turned on his heels towards his winniebago.

There would be more time to scream at the dullard later, but for now Murdoc wanted to settle down for the night and give his raspy throat a rest. Though he would never admit it, he also wanted to finish the book he was currently reading. He never did like school during childhood, or reading, but after having to read so much paperwork throughout his career in a band, picking up a good book every once in a while was, in a small sense, enjoyable.

After regaining himself, 2D pulled himself to his feel, carefully rubbing his jaw, whimpering faintly at the small shocks of pain ripping at his jaw. Yeah, this was defiantly going to be a lovely bruise.

He tried to ignore the agony as he gathered up the other two bottles of Diet Mountain Dew, then retreating to his room. He gently set the bottles in a random place on the floor and sat on his bed. From his nightstand he grabbed a small orange bottle, and then dumped the contents into his hand, which happen to be about eight painkiller capsules.

With a swift and hasty movement, 2D downed the pilled, quickly following it with a gulp of water from a bottle that he always kept at his bedside, for this specific reason. Not before long, he soon fell asleep.


	2. Ice cold shower?

Note: Hawksong is an actually book, not mine. The reference used in the story is Hawksong by Amelia Atwater Rhodes

* * *

Murdoc lounged on his bed after taking his shirt off and carelessly tossing on the floor of the winniebago. Reaching under his bed, he soon retrieved his copy of Hawksong. Flipping through the pages he found the one he had left off on and continued reading. A few minutes passed as he quickly, though still carefully minding all details, read the last few pages of the book. As he set it back down on the floor, he glanced over at his laptop that was open next to his bed. 

"11:46" he mumbled as he looked away from the small numbers of the clock on the screen.

"It's a shame," he said to the emptiness. "I wos 'opin to go get the sequel. I guess it'll wait for tomorrow." he said as he laid back down on his bed.

Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from next to his bed, downed the last few mouthfuls, and soon fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning, groaning in slight pain.

"Guess I 'ad a little too much to drink."

Getting out of bed, he wandered over to the cabinets for a new bottle of whiskey. Empty.

"Need whiskey" he said as he closed the cabinet door. He exited the winniebago, heading to go rudely and cruelly awaken the dullard.

2d still lay asleep on his bed from the previous night. All curled up and comfortable, head tilting to the right, snoring softly, the mark that Murdoc left on his jaw quite visible now; black and blue.

Murdoc emotionlessly looked at 2d's door and grumbled. The taste of morning breath lingered in his mouth.

"I'll wake the dullard up in a few minutes" he said and headed towards the kitchen.

He rummaged the fridge until he found a bottle of beer. Last one. He popped the bottle open without care; if anyone else wanted beer they could go out and buy it. As he drank, a cruel idea snuck into the bassist head. He set the beer on the counter and went into the cabinet under the sink. After a little work, he managed to get out the bucket Noodle kept under there for cleaning. Going over the sink, he filled the bucket up with cold water and a tray of ice from the freezer. Carefully, he carried the bucket back into the carpark and down the stairs to 2d's room

He set the bucket down and quietly opened the pianist's door. Sneaking into the room with the bucket, he carefully made his way over to 2d's bed. He paused; 2d slept so peacefully under him. Murdoc stopped to rethink what he was doing. Rethink? That wasn't like him. _Wot am I doing?_ he thought as he stared down at the sleeping pianist. _Do I really need to rethink this? Alls I'm doing is pouring a bucket over 'is head, by why am I thinking about it. I wonna do it...don't I?_ He shook all other thoughts from his mind, and with a swift heave, he poured the ice cold contents on top of the sleeping man.

2d bolted up with a yelp as he felt the iciness all over him. Shivering and whimpering, he looked up at Murdoc with a confused and shocked expression on his face. A couple seconds later his brain began to function. He glanced at the bucket, then back at Murdoc. He went to open his mouth to say something, but no words had managed to come out. He still looked at Murdoc with that confused expression. Even though he pieced everything together, it was still difficult to think straight after being woken up like that. Then again, 2d's never been the best at thinking in general.

Murdoc laughed evilly.

"Mornin dullard," he said through laughs.

"M-m-mornin...M-m-muds." Stuttered 2d; he was still shivering. "W-wot wos t-t-that for?"

Murdoc watched 2d shiver and frowned; somehow this wasn't as funny as he thought it would be. Without thinking, Murdoc picked a towel up off 2d's floor and, brushing the ice off the dullard's head, handed the towel over to him.

2d flinched at first, thinking he might get hit with the towel. _Wait, he's helping me?_ 2d thought, confused.

He looked up at Murdoc, taking the towel. "Fanks."

2d couldn't help but crack a small smile, having the relief of not being harassed this morning, or at least not yet.

"Wel..." _Wait,_ Murdoc thought. _Did I rilly just...?_ He looked at the towel and at 2d.

"I'm going out," he said, trying to forget what he had just done. "Do you wont anythin?" Wait, what? Murdoc repeated what he had just said in his mind. It was true; he really just asked 2d if he wanted anything. _But why, _he thought, _am I being so...nice?_

"No fanks." He said as he dried himself off with the towel. _Is 'e rilly bein nice or...is 'e trickin me? _2d thought to himself. _Eitha way, ish not so bad. Might as well enjoy it whoile it lasts._ He set the towel on his bed and sighed, still having that smile on his face.

"Rioght," Murdoc said, and, before he could rethink it, he quickly slammed the bucket over the dullards head and gave the side of it a good smack. Then, before any regretful thoughts came, he turned on his heels and left the room.

2d yelped in surprise and fell of his bed with a loud thud and a small squeak coming from him. He took the bucket off his head, looking around; no Murdoc in sight. _Well, it was nice while it lasted._

He quickly got dressed in dry, clean clothes. Sporting a pair of tight blue jeans, his usual white converses, and a plain white shirt; he walked out into the carpark.

Murdoc had already taken the Geep and left.

A little ways down the road, Murdoc had quickly stopped at a corner store to pick up some more whiskey. As he put the bottles down under the passenger's seat, he glanced over at the Hawksong, which had been sitting on the passenger's seat since he got in the Geep. The basic storyline was about a prince and a princess, who had to be united in order to stop the war between their clans. Both clans were terribly different, and it oddly reminded the bassist of himself and 2d.

Murdoc continued driving; why was he thinking about 2d still? He shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand; he would think about other things later. Murdoc blasted the radio and drown out his thoughts as he drove down the highway, hoping that his actions were only due to his drinking and that they would soon wear off.


	3. Books and pancakes

2D made his way into the kitchen with a yawn. He turned his head towards the stove where Noodle stood, making strawberry pancakes. "Oh, good morning, 2D-kun!" she said with a smile as she turned and looked at him.

"Mornin to you too, Noods." He returned the smile.

"What's with that bruise on your face?"

2d blinked a bit and looked at the kitchen table. Radio sat there, looking at him with a concerned face. She sighed. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

"Well...uh..."

"Stu..."

"Ish nothin really. Io'm fine." he said with a smile, trying to cover-up the fact that it's really not. He sighed and took a seat next to Radio.

Noodle walked over and set a plate stacked full of strawberry pancakes. "That does not look well, 2d."

"It's ok. You two dun need to worry about me. I'll be ok, rilly." he smiled again. Though, it did still hurt...

Noodle just shook her head and sat down next to 2d.

"So where's Murdoc?" Radio asked as she took a huge helping of the pancakes; they being her favorite.

"'E went out."

"Where?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, okie."

Noodle helped herself to the pancakes, quiet happy about how the way they turned out. Then again, Noodle's cooking was always good. "Aren't you going to have any, 2d?" she asked.

"No. Io'm not really hungry. But fanks anyways."

Russel appeared in the doorway; his eyes half shut made it obvious that he was still half asleep. He made his way over to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. He opened the box and began pouring it onto the counter before realizing that he was missing the bowl. He blinked, finished pouring his bowl of cereal and went about cleaning the mess.

"Good morning, Russel-san." Noodle said, giggling.

Radio just kinda waved, unable to speak as her mouth was full of pancake.

"Mornin, Russ." 2d smiled.

"Mornin." he mumbled as he went to the fridge to get the milk. He got out a glass to pour himself a drink and frowned as large white chunks came out of the milk jug instead of milk.

2d cringed watching the white chunks come out. "Eww..." he said as he looked away.

Radio squeaked, seeing that as well. She closed her eyes, trying to fight her nausea back, obviously bothered by it.

"I guess I'll have to take the Geep and get more milk." Russel said as he tossed the cup and milk jug into the garbage.

"Murdoc took it. 'E went out." 2d stated.

"Went where? I hope not to another bar..."

"I dunno. 'E prolly mentioned it before but I fergot."

"Mentioned that he went to a bar?" Radio said.

"No, jus mentionin where 'e went in general."

"Oh. Sorry." Radio laughed a bit, felling a tad stupid. She was still tired and hadn't fully woken up yet.

"Hey 'd, has Muds had any more girls over since the other night? I would think that what I did to him would of knocked some sense into the man." Russel asked.

"'E had one last noight. He threw a bottle at her, cutting her arm open. I took her to the hospital an came home." He said as he looked to the floor, remembering what had happened when he returned home.

"God damn that man." Russel growled. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets back, he has no right treating women like that, drunk or not."

2d just frowned a bit, not going to say anything.

"Oh yeah, and look at what he did to Stu!" Radio said as she popped up from her seat to gently turn 2d's face towards Russel so he would be able to clearly see the bruise on his face.

"Radio, dunt. I'm fine. Ish no big deal." 2d sighed.

Noodle sighed as well, not having too much to say on the subject.

"I'm show him, that man's gonna git a taste of his own medicine." Russel looked at his bowl of cereal in disgust. "I'm not hungry anymore." he said as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the carpark to wait for Murdoc.

"Io'll be back." 2d said as he stood up from his chair and followed the big man down to the carpark.

The girls nodded and watched 2d and Russel walk out.

"M-maybe you shouldn't hit 'im this time. Maybe he's turnin ova a new leaf? 'E wos kinda nice to me this mornin..."

"2d, even if he was nice to you 'this morning', it doesn't mean he turned over a new leaf, he was just probably still drunk." Russel pulled his cell out and dialed Murdoc's number, hoping that the satanist wasn't at a bar.

The polytonic ringtone Murdoc had set broke the silence of the banes and nobles he was in. A few people glanced over at Murdoc in disgust as the bassist tried fishing his cell from his pocket.

"'Ello?" Murdoc asked when he answered the phone.

"Yo, where the fuck are you man? You better not be gettin any more girls..." Russel said as soon as the bassist picked up.

"I ain't, I went out for some whiskey. I ran out last noight." Murdoc said; there was no way in hell he'd ever tell the American he was at a book store.

"I don't trust you..."

"I swear it on moy middle name. I ain't at no bar."

The girl standing next to Murdoc glanced over, wondering how anyone could be on the phone at a book store, let alone be so loud about it. She went to resume her browsing when she noticed the book in Murdoc's hand. Snakecharm, the same book she had just finished a few nights ago.

"Look, Io'll be home in a bit, just let me finish up wot I'm doing and I'll be 'ome in no time."

"Yeah whatever, but if you bring another girl home I'm gonna..."

Murdoc hung up before Russel finished.

"You know, that's a really good book."

Murdoc looked over at the girl who had just spoken. She reached up for a copy of Falcondance; the next book in the series.

"I just finished Hawksong last noight, but it seems you're a book ahead of me." he said.

"Funny, by what you said to your friend, it sounds as if you'd rather be at a bar then readin a book." she smiled playfully; teasing guys had always put a smile on her face.

Murdoc smirked. "Trust me, drinking and reading aren't the only things I do for fun." This girl was playing with him, and he was liking it. Maybe bars weren't the only places to look for birds.

Russel put his cell back in his pocket. "Damn bastard hung up on me. I'm gonna kill him if he comes home drunk."

2d frowned, kinda winced a tad, the bruise stinging a bit.

Russel grumbled and waited for Murdoc to come home. About twenty minutes passed before the Geep pulled back into the carpark. Russel watched Murdoc park and clenched his fist. "I told him he better not have brought any more girls with him."

2d whimpered as he saw the Geep pull in. _I hope this isn't going to be a relapse from las noight._

It was true; the girl who Murdoc had met in the book store accompanied the bassist in the front of the Geep.

"Hey luv, take it easy. I just bought that." Murdoc said as he reached over to get the half-drank whiskey bottle away from his companion.

"You had some sips," she said, pulling the bottle from his reach.

"I know, but not enough to get drunk, and for me, thas not enough at all." Murdoc successfully retrieved to bottle and Russel began making his way over to the Geep; seeing the whiskey bottle had not put the American in a good mood.

Russel approached the Geep and stood next to the driver's side door. Reaching over, he picked Murdoc up by the back of the shirt and lifted him out of the car. The girl squeaked and got out of the car.

"Hey, put him down." she said as she walked over to Russel.

Russel turned Murdoc so they were face to face. "Who the fuck is that and where'd you pick her up?"

"'Ey, put me down. Ish not wot you think..." Murdoc said; his fear of the American's size getting the best of him. Murdoc went to struggle, and, in the process, dropped the book out of his hand. It landed with a thud on the floor of the carpark, but Russel didn't notice.

2D tilted his head to the side curiously as if he was a little blue-haired cat, obviously noticing the book.

"Oi, you dropped yer book, Muds." he said as he joined the others, picking up the item and holding it out towards Murdoc.

"Lemme see that," Russel said as he dropped Murdoc to the ground and took the book from 2d.

Murdoc landed on his feet and snatched the book from Russel. "Ish not mione..." he said as he handed the book to the girl. "Ish 'ers."

"You just don't want to admit to your friends that you went to a book store instead of a bar." she said as she put the book in the bag with her own.

"You? Goin to a book store?" 2D said, couldn't help but laugh. Murdoc doesn't seem to be the type of one who enjoys reading.

"So...so wot, hm? I can't 'elp it if I loike to read every once inna whoile." Murdoc said, his face starting to turn red.

I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Russel said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided he should leave before he found out anything else. Going to a bookstore was the last place he expected to hear Murdoc go.

2d just stood there, not really knowing what to say. He looked around the carpark, his eyes trailed over to the girl. _Wow..._ He thought. He thought of how beautiful she was; the way her hair flowed, her curves, her face, such beauty. His line of vision trailed up to her eyes; they where a nice brown, hazel color. He quickly looked away before he got trapped in them.

2d tried to make it so it wasn't obvious to the rest of them that he had been staring, also trying not to blush along with trying to stop thinking about her, which was nearly impossible.

Murdoc looked over at the dullard and happened to notice what he was looking at. He stood behind 2d and smirked. "Isn't it a nioce sight? And she's ol moine."

He suddenly got a chill up his spine and looked behind him. "Huh? Oh...um..." Not knowing what else to say, he stopped speaking. The last thing he wanted was to make an ass out of himself in front of her.

The girl hadn't heard the conversation between the men, and had took her book out of the bag and skimmed through the pages. She didn't want to start reading yet because she knew that not before long she would be alone with Murdoc, and reading was the last thing they were gonna do.

She glanced over at 2d, who looked a bit embarrassed, but was obviously trying to hide it. Unlike Murdoc, this man seemed kind hearted and gentle, and quiet younger compared to the old bassist.

His eyes, though fractured, still held emotion, and along with his oddly colored hair, it gave him the appearance of exactly what he was; unique. She looked down, trying to make it unobvious that she was staring. Hopefully, if Murdoc didn't want a true relationship, she would have a chance with the pianist.

2d sighed and ending up wincing in pain. The bruise of his was still causing an issue, but also as a reminder of Murdoc's harsh temper.

Murdoc walked over and put his arm around the girl. Surprisingly enough, she was the same height as he was; usually all the girls he picked up were taller. "Come on Kitten, let's go into moy winniebago and 'ave a little fun." He said the last part with a devilish smirk.

_Please...please dun let it 'appen again..._ 2d sighed, looking at Murdoc; the look in his eyes obviously showing what he though. "Murdoc..."

"Wot?" he growled as he glanced at the dullard. He had been itching to get in bed with the girl since she started toying with him, and now his erection was starting to hurt.

"N-never moind." He shook his head and went to his room, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Humph." Murdoc turned and escorted his new bird back to the winniebago, hoping that she'd be as good as she seemed.


	4. Drinking away everything

Ok, some MurdocxOC, but be warned, it gets very detailed. If you don't want to read blant sexual content, i suggest you skip down to the 29th line (exculding spaces between) and read from there.

And a bit of lovey feelings from Murdoc to 2d...you'll see

* * *

Kitten sat on Murdoc's bed and watched as the bassist removed his shirt. Murdoc began removing his belt.

"What? No foreplay?" Kitten asked.

Murdoc dropped the belt to the floor and sighed. "Come on luv, my dicks achin."

"So, maybe a little foreplay will be good." she said as reached over to undo his pants buttons.

"And 'ow do I know yer gonna be good enough?"

"Come here and I'll show you how good I am then." She smirked.

Murdoc took his pants off and laid on the bed. Kitten took her shirt off and leaned over to kiss Murdoc. She slid her hand down Murdoc's briefs and ran her fingers down his erect penis. She slid her hand up and down his penis, slowly increasing her speed and pressure.

Murdoc grunted a tad; every inch of his being screamed to get inside of her. He reached over and began undoing the buttons on her jeans and pulled the zipper open.

Kitten knew he wasn't going to stand very much longer, so she pulled away from the kiss, took his briefs off of him and dropped them to the floor, then positioned herself so Murdoc could get her pants off her. He slid them down and off, same for her thong, and positioned himself between her legs.

"If yer a virgin, this mioght 'urt a bit." Murdoc said, smirking.

"Trust me," Kitten said with a laugh. "I haven't been a virgin since I was 13."

_Damn,_ Murdoc thought. He was hoping for a fresh one. Hopefully, she wasn't too used.

He slid inside of her and let out a slight gasp of pleasure and relief; it felt like she hadn't had sex in a while. He leaned over to kiss her on the neck before resuming what he had started.

He began to slide in and out of her; slowly at first, building up speed and pressure as he went. Kitten let a gasp of pleasure escape her lips; Murdoc was pretty swollen and it felt good to have him inside her.

Murdoc's pleasure rose as he began going faster and faster, harder and harder. So fast, so hard, slamming himself into her deeper and deeper with each minute. Kitten gripped the bed sheets as they both climaxed; both letting out a gasp of pleasure.

Murdoc grunted; it felt good to finally fuck one of the girls he brought home. Usually he would have been drunk and would have beaten the girl, but this time he wasn't drunk, and this time he hadn't hit her. Something told him that even if he was drunk, he wouldn't have hit her, but why? Why was this girl so different? Even the sex he had with her was different; so meaningful, so……

He pulled away from her, his mind racing. Was he in love? _No,_ he thought. _I can't be in love. Murdoc Faust Niccals dose not foll in love….._

"Is everything alright?" Kitten asked; he had tensed before pulling out of her and something told her there was something wrong.

"Yea, fine," Murdoc said, gripping the sheets from an after effect. "Luv, you think you can leave me alone for a bit? I need to….recuperate."

Kitten got up and picked her pants off the floor. "Alright," she said as she got dressed again. She left the winniebago without another word.

Murdoc grabbed on of the whiskey bottles he had just bought and opened it hastily. He couldn't be in love; he wouldn't allow himself to be in love. He slammed half to bottle down his throat, almost choking as the liquid hit his empty stomach. "I am not in love," he said to the empty winniebago, and finished off the bottle. He tossed it aside and became a bit dizzy; he was drinking way too much to fast. He didn't care, as long as he wasn't in love. He didn't care if he had to drink all the alcohol in the winniebago, he didn't care if he had to go out and buy more, he didn't care if he had to spend a few hundred at a bar, he would do it as long as it stopped him from falling in love.

After he opened the next bottle it hit him; this wasn't the first time he felt like this. He had felt like this before, like he had a deep admiration for someone. Someone he knew, someone who was close to him. No, it was impossible; Murdoc refused it, and kept saying he didn't love anyone. But who had he felt like this towards before?

Murdoc spit out the mouthful of whiskey as the name popped into his head; 2d.

He paced and drank, drank and paced, until he finished the bottle and became dizzy again. He was drinking an incredible amount of alcohol in a short amount of time, and no good could come from it.

He drank away his thoughts, feelings, and sanity until there was nothing left but lust and anger.


	5. Nice going Murdoc

Ok, a tad bit of Murdocx2d fluff, 2dxOC, and MurdocxOC, plus you guys get to find out that Kitten's not what she seems to be. More coming soon after!

* * *

2D sighed as he sat on his bed, thinking about nothing in particular. Just random thoughts like _"Wot ta do today", "Should 'ave ate this mornin", "If I visited America and went to the Empire State building, went to the top an dropped a penny ova the edge of the roof and it 'it someone in the 'ead, would it rilly kill the person", "Murdoc"..._wait a minute, Murdoc? Stu sat there and blinked, dwelling on the thought. He began thinking about how long Murdoc and him have known each other. 

_'Ow long wos it?_ _'Round eight years I fink. Wow, it rilly has been a whoile. Wait, whoy am I even finkin about 'im? 'E's so mean ta me...but..._ Before long, 2D felt his cheeks warm up as they began to turn a light pink. His sat there in silence, as he felt an unknown emotion go over him like a tidal wave; this feeling obviously triggered by the thought of the bassist. _"I need to take a wolk...I need to clear me 'ead._"

He sighed as he shook the feeling off and stood up, his face returning to his usual pale complexion. 2D exited his room and out into the carpark, gently shutting the door behind him.

Kitten stood against the wall in one of the empty hallways of Kong. After leaving Murdoc's winniebago, she had headed up stairs and, carefully avoiding whoever was there, had found a quiet abandoned hallway to read. Twirling a kunai-designed switchblade on her forefinger, she flipped the page to the next chapter; speed reading had let her get to chapter three in a matter of a few minutes.

2D aimlessly roamed the hallways of Kong in hopes of clearing his head. As he turned the corner, he saw the girl that arrived with Murdoc from the bookstore, standing there, reading, and...holding a switchblade? It didn't faze him much as he was a blade lover himself, collecting random assortments of flick-knives, switchblades, and Swiss army knives. "Arn't you suppose to be wif Murdoc?" he asked, felling a bit confused.

Kitten jumped a tad; her senses had told her someone was there before he spoke but it had not registered in her mind quick enough. She concealed the blade quickly, hoping the singer hadn't noticed, and slid it back in its holder that was concealed under the rim of the back of her jeans. "Uh, he said he wanted to be alone for a little while." She looked at 2d over the rim of her reading glasses, her wavy hair pulled back into a lose ponytail at the moment so it was easier to read. One of the burdens of having long hair was that it always hung in your face when you tried doing something important.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She knew that he lived there and that it would seem like a dumb question, but even if he did live there, why would he be wandering aimlessly around empty halls?

He shrugged. "Oh...I dunno rilly." He thought a bit before speaking again. "Ya know, I never did catch yer name."

"It's Kitten," she said as she closed the booked and took her reading glasses off. She carefully put them in her pocket, being careful not to break them. She looked into his eyes, being careful not to let him notice, and heightened her senses a bit to read him more thoroughly. Innocent in all ways but sexually, he seemed kind hearted and caring. She looked away, not wanting to dig any deeper into his mind without him knowing.

"Nice to me ya." He smiled. "Me name's 2D...but Io'm sure you olready knew that."

"Yeah," she said. He didn't know how much she really knew, but that was her little secret. It's amazing what you can find out about a person just by scratching the surface of their mind.

She felt the aura around them shift a bit suddenly; someone else was coming. By the aura she sensed, she knew it was Murdoc, but something was wrong; she felt it.

Murdoc appeared at the end of the hallways less then a minute later; the stench of alcohol pouring from his very being. He looked at the both of them in slight disgust as he made his way over to them carefully, since his vision was quiet blurred from the whiskey.

2D sniffed the air, the strong scent of alcohol filled his nostrils. Not again...please no... He stood there, watching Murdoc come closer. "Uh, 'ello, Muds." 2D said with a slight nervous chuckle and a crack of a smile.

"Oi, wot you doin wif 'er?" Murdoc spat.

"Murdoc, he just had been wandering the hall, that's all." Kitten said; she didn't want to see Murdoc beat 2d up since she could sense Murdoc's fury through the alcohol.

"Yeh, tha's ol. An jus askin wot 'er name is, rilly." 2D said.

"'Er name shouldn't matter to you, she mione!" he snapped at the vocalist, his fury becoming an issue.

Kitten walked over to Murdoc and put her arms around him, trying her best to use her charms to soothe the drunken man. "Come on Muds," she purred. "Let's head back to your winniebago alone."

Murdoc grumbled a tad at 2d and turned to walk away. Kitten took a glance back at 2d and mouthed a 'goodbye' before she turned to follow the bassist. Not before long, they were out of 2d's line of vision.

He whimpered as he watched them leave, an uneasy feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. _M-m-maybe fings would be different this time 'round. Muds ain't that drunk again...is 'e?_

He sighed, thinking positive wasn't doing much for him. It would be a shame if the drunken bassist had hurt another woman, especially this one. She seemed so nice and with that special flare to her personality. He sighed again as he started to dwell on Kitten. _Kitten's such a nice name. It fits 'er well._ He began to blush faintly as he went over her looks in his head. How beautiful she was. It really would be a shame if Murdoc had harmed her. She deserved better.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and casually lifting one to his mouth. As he put back the carton, he shifted it with his lighter and lit the fag. As he tucked his light back into his pocket, he inhaled deeply, soon exhaling quietly as he opened his mouth letting the smoke trail from his mouth as the cigarette hung from his lower lip. Not before long, he started making his way back towards the carpark.

Storm clouds had begun rolling in, and soon the heavy rainfall pelted the windows of Kong. As 2d headed towards the carpark, a scream could be heard from within.

He jumped, startled by the sudden scream, his light falling to the floor, luckily putting itself out. 2D ran towards the carpark, cursing under his breath as he almost tripped. "Dammit!" He quickly caught himself and burst through the door that opened up into the carpark.

A pale and brown blur which could only had been Kitten rushed passed 2d, marks up and down her arms barely noticeable as she passed. The winniebago door was still open, and there in the doorway stood Murdoc, belt in his hand and a slice on his left cheek from a switchblade. Murdoc panted heavily as a low growl emitted from the bassist throat.

He came out of the winniebago and headed towards 2d with a quick stride, muttering foul words under his breath and running his hand over the cool leather of the belt. He shoved passed 2d and started up the stairs towards the direction Kitten disappeared in.

2D narrowed his eyes, not about to let Murdoc get away with this. His abuse stops here! 2D gathered every ounce of courage he could and followed Murdoc up the stairs, catching him by the shoulder. "Wot the 'ell do you fink yer doin?!" He said, obviously unhappy about the old man's actions.

In one quick motion Murdoc had knocked 2d down and almost down the stairs. He didn't bother with 2d; he wasn't his concern. The only one Murdoc was after right now was Kitten, the slut who fucked with his emotions and fought back when he hit her. This was the first one who had ever had a weapon, and who had ever dared to fight back, and it made Murdoc furious. Murdoc continued towards where Kitten had disappeared, and not a few minutes after he disappeared from 2d's sight would 2d be able to hear a gunshot from another hall.

2D rushed up the stairs and ran into the hall where the gunshot emanated from. Panting heavily and wincing from the pain in his banged up arm that he injured when falling and landing on the harsh stairs.

There was a bullet hole in the wall; there was just barely any space between itself and Murdoc, who stood frozen in fear against the wall. Kitten was a few feet away, holding the gun with an evil smirk and insanity glittering in her eyes. The hunt had turned, and now Murdoc was the prey. The fear itself had obviously snapped Murdoc into some sense as he trembled, his eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Dear Satan, she's lost 'er bloody mind." The words barely emitted from the bassist's mouth as he took a few steps away from Kitten.

Kitten laughed; a painfully evil laugh as she watched Murdoc back away. "Scared of a little gun?" She gave him an innocent smile, making it obvious that she completely lost it.

2D squeaked as for he was not expecting this outcome. He stood next to Murdoc, frozen in fear as well. He shuddered as he felt his color drain from him. Part of him felt that Murdoc deserved what was coming to him but then again the other part of him thinking that this is a bit too fierce. Either way you look at it, 2D didn't want Murdoc to get killed, or anyone for the matter. A small whimper managed to pass his lips.

Murdoc jumped at the sound of her laugh, and quickly dashed off away from Kitten and her weapon.

The vocalist began to tremble slightly for he wasn't able to move.

He began to wonder how no one else in Kong could hear the gunshot and come running, but unknown to him, the others where in the studio going over album tracks and just managing things in general.

Kitten slid the gun into it's holder at the side of her jeans and casually walked over to 2d, the insanity gone from her looks. She wrapped her arms around 2d and twisted his hair between her fingers.

A chill went up his spine, not expecting this at all. He blushed faintly and couldn't help but relax. The insanity from her eyes had faded, so what could go wrong, right? His nose twitched slightly, the signs of affection getting to him.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." she said as she pulled 2d into a kiss. Her one hand trailed down his chest as the other was wrapped around the back of 2d's neck. Her hand, still trailing down his chest pulled away suddenly, and less then a minute later 2d felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed up against the side of his head. Kitten pulled away and whispered, "I may kill you, but I wouldn't hurt you." She clicked the safety off.

His eyes widened, the click of the safety being released echoed through his ears. He began to tremble. He can feel the barrel being pressed up against the side of his head and nothing else, as if everything went numb with fear. 2D looked at Kitten as if silently pleading for her to spare him.

She laughed; a cold, bitter evil laugh like one that you would hear echoing through the halls of a mental hospital. She let go of 2d and pulled the gun and inch away from his head. She whispered merely one word. "Run"


	6. Run 2d

Sorry it took so long, but since this is a shared story, me and my co-writer usually roleplay the story back and forth on aim, but unfortunately, we haven't had time. I'm trying to get the next chapter up and running, but i can't get in contact with her at the moment, so it may take a while

again, i apologize. Jtlyk, i roleplay Murdoc and Kitten, while she rolepalys 2d, Noodle, and Radio. Russel is kinda traded back and forth depending on the situation, butr i normally roleplay him. Now, what you've all been waiting for, the next chapter...

* * *

2D quickly, clumsily turned around, almost falling on his face. He began to run, his heart beating rapidly as would a rabbit's when being chased by a rabid, starving wolf. He turned the corner, in hopes of escaping the crazed woman; his panting deep and stressed, but having no thoughts on stopping.

Kitten laughed again, the laugh echoing down the halls, following 2d's every step as he tried to escape. The laughter stopped short suddenly; it seemed 2d was safe.

He came to a stop at a dead end in the corridor. 2D helplessly tried to catch his breath, quickly realizing that the laughter had stopped. "I...I fink...I lost 'er." he said to himself, taking in a deep breath; slowly letting it out.

The halls were silent; filled with an emptiness that only death could match.

2D sighed, wondering if he should go back. It was way too quiet. Something could have happened to her...or someone else. Stu started heading back, being careful not to make a sound, just incase if Kitten was listening...watching him. He poked his head around the corner where the drama began.

"Looking for someone?" someone asked from behind 2d, and another eerie laugh echoed through the halls.

2D turned around, startled, following up with falling backwards, finding himself on the floor.

Kitten looked down at him, then laughed again. "Awe, you're falling for me already?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. 2D's color slowly started to drain again. It was a shame, for it had started to return.

Kitten frowned and kneeled next to 2d, "What's the matter? You don't look so good; are you feeling alright?" She stood and offered a hand to help 2d up.

He sat there, starting to tremble slightly, not knowing what to make of the situation.

2D stared up at her, his sight trailing to her out-reached hand.

"Well, don't you wanna get up?" Her face looked sincere, and her voice held no trace of anger or insanity

"I..." He didn't know what to say. A small whimper escaped his lips as he took her hand and rose to his feet.

Kitten sighed as she looked at the fragile singer, "You look like your getting sick. Maybe you should go back to your room and rest." She gave him a faint smile.

"I'm...not sick." He didn't know what else to say. He was overcome with confusion. Didn't she just try to kill him a few moments ago?

"But still, you look like you can use the rest. Now go, I'm gonna go find Murdoc and see if he is alright" She turned and began walking away from the vocalist, leaving him utterly confused.

"Io'm comin too." he said, following Kitten. He wasn't sure what was going on but felt it would be a good idea to follow her, just incase if something happened. 2D also wanted to see if Murdoc was ok too. He seemed about as scared as he was.

Kitten stood aside to let the singer pass, after all, he lived there and knew the place better then she did

2D headed towards the car park, in hopes of him being there. He couldn't help but want to ask Kitten if she had any recollection of what happened with her "episode".

Before they reached the carpark, however, a click echoed through the halls; a click 2d had heard one too many times that night, and it sounded awfully close to the back of his head.

For that second, 2D swore his heart had stopped. He stopped and stood there still. "...Kitten?" he managed to choke out.

"What sweetheart?" she laughed again. "Awe, are we scared of a little gun?" she pressed the barrel up against the back of 2d's head.

Sweat began to form on 2D's forehead as he started to feel his heartbeat again; it felts as if it were beating through his chest. "You...you aren't rilly gonna shoot me...are you?" he whimpered.

"Why would I shoot you? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Kitten said; she sounded further away then she was.

He turned around carefully, looking behind him.

The gun was gone, and Kitten stood a few feet away from the singer, giving him a concerned look.

"I...uh..." 2D choked on his words. He began to feel faint and dizzy. He stood there, pale, confused, and dazed.

Kitten walked over to him and took his arm. "Hey, you should really go to your room and lay down, you look awful."

2D looked to the floor and mumbled something about him that he might have taken too many pills. "Maybe we should find Murdoc first..."

"You go lay down, i'll find Murdoc." Kitten said sincerely, though the sparkle in her eyes said something different.

"I jus wanna see if 'e's ok..." _and I wanna be around just in case if somefink 'appens _he thought to himself.

"No, you should really go rest." Kitten said as she started leading the singer back to his room.

"But...well, Murdoc's Winnie is on the way there...we can go see..."

"No, I'm afraid you might pass out if you don't lie down soon. We'll just go to your room first"

"I'll be fine..."

Kitten continued leading 2d into the carpark, then down the stairs to his room.

2d stopped. "I'll be fine, really. I dun need to go to me room." he said, still having a bit of that dazed, confused look on, wondering if all that really happened.

Kitten stopped and turned to look at him. Suddenly, the silence of the carpark broke.

"Let go of him!" Murdoc's raspy voice echoed across the carpark. He stood in the doorway of his Winniebago, an empty beer bottle in his hand.

Murdoc..." 2D turned around, looking at the older man.

Kitten let go of 2d and headed towards Murdoc, gun in her hand. She laughed, "Do you seriously think a beer bottle is gonna help you?"

She shot towards Murdoc as the bottle shattered upon the bullets impact, sending a few glass shards towards Murdoc. He cursed under his breath, "Your dead bitch!" And with that he charged towards Kitten, ready to slam the broken bottle into her chest.

Kitten grabbed his free arm, pinned him up against the Winnie, and slammed the bottle into the back of the bassist's neck.

"MURDOC!" 2D ran over to them and pulled Kitten off of Murdoc, completely unaware of the few tears that streamed down his pale cheeks.

Murdoc collapsed to the floor, passed out but not dead. Kitten turned to 2D.

"Your turn." She tackled him to the floor and discarded the empty gun. She quickly retrieved her switchblade from its sheath. "Any last words?" she held the blade to his neck.

2D glanced over towards the bleeding, unconscious Murdoc on the cold pavement of the carpark floor, tears streaming down his face. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not this soon. "Murdoc...I…" 2D whimpered as he closed his eyes and awaited his death.

Kitten watched the singer tremble beneath her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she tossed the knife aside. She gripped onto 2d and started to cry, soaking his shirt with tears.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kitten, not sure what to do. Wondering if it was all a dream, he looked over at Murdoc and realized, unfortunately, it wasn't.

Murdoc's eyes fluttered open; he was weak. He quickly reached behind his neck and pulled out the remains of the bottle. He bit back a yelp of pain and slowly started to get up. He would soon pass out do to blood loss, but he had to somehow get help first.

2D looked up and managed to choke out a "Yer ok..." He slowly sat up, finding himself holding the crying girl in his arms.

Kitten kept crying, oblivious to what was happening around her. Alls she was aware of was the warmth of the man holding her.

Murdoc glanced down, almost losing his balance, to see who spoke. "Yeh...i'll be fione..." he clumsily retrieved his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial. He didn't care who he was calling, as long as they could help.


	7. Just a dream

Ok everyone, I just want to apologize, cuz i was reading through the fic and found quiet a few spelling errors. I'm too lazy to reload all the documents and edit them, so I'm just gonna apologize instead. I'm sorry.

If you read through this chapter, you'll see a few new OCs introduced, one of them being Sam. There is a piece of the story that I will leave out of this fic, and that is what happens when Sam first goes to Kong studios and gets into a fight with Murdoc. If anyone is interested to read about that, please see my other fic "Submission", and I am warning you in advance that many of you will probably not like that fic, but I wrote in anyways. Now, on to the new chapter...

* * *

Back in the recording studio, where the rest of the residents of Kong resided, Radio blinked as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Everyone stop! Someone's calling me!" she said, in hopes of stopping the sounds of instruments and excessive noise, but failed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, PEOPLE!!" she screamed over the music. The room fell silent with all eyes on her. "Thank you..." Radio sighed as she retrieved her cell and answered with her usual "Sup?"

"Radio," Murdoc choked out. "We need...help...carpark..." Murdoc dropped the phone and collapsed, unable to fight to stay awake any longer.

2D began to cry silently, not sure what to do. Radio flew out of the studio and down into the carpark, as well as Russel. Her phone was on speaker mode; therefore allowing everyone to hear Murdoc's message. They soon arrived in the carpark.

"What on earth happened here?" Russel asked; his white eyes wide. 2D trembled, unable to answer them, apparently momentarily traumatized.

"We gotta get Murdoc to the hospital..." Radio said, pointing to the bleeding bassist.

2D's crying began to increase as the fear of his friend dying grew.

Without another word, Russel bent down and scooped up the bleeding bassist.

"Radio, I'm gonna take Murdoc to the hospital, you go let Noodle know what's going on." He started making his way towards the Geep, trying his best to slow the bleeding.

"Right." She said, though before leaving, she knelt in front of 2D. "Don't worry, Murdoc will be alright." She reached over and wiped a tear from his face. "What happened?"

"I...Murdoc...", he whimpered, trying to stop crying so he can speak clearly but the words wont seem to come out, "I...I dun feel...so good..." His eyes fluttered for a moment, then randomly fell unconscious.

"Awwh crap! Russel...maybe you should take him too...and this chick too...Who the hell is she anyways?" She tilted her head to the side. She hadn't heard anything about her since everyone but 2D, Murdoc, and Kitten where in the recording studio.

Kitten sat up a bit, realizing that 2d had fallen over. She looked over and watched as Russel put Murdoc in the back seat of the Geep, then she looked up at Radio. Tears still pouring down her cheeks, she dropped her head, knowing that Murdoc was hurt because she had lost control again. She stayed silently staring down until Russel came back over to retrieve 2d.

Russel offered a hand to help her up, which Kitten, after a few seconds of debating, took cautiously and got up. Russel silently scooped up 2d and took him to the Geep; he would worry about what happened after the two band members were ok. Kitten continued looking down, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

Noodle walked into the carpark; it was taking a while for Radio and Russel to return with news. She gasped slightly seeing the unconscious band mates. "What happened?" Radio stood up and looked at Noodle and sighed.

"I dunno."

Noodle looked at Kitten, some how knowing that she had something to do with this.

Kitten glanced over at Radio when she felt eyes on her, and quickly looked down again. She didn't remember clearly what had happened, but she was sure about one thing; it was all her fault. Russel walked back over after putting 2d next to Murdoc in the Geep.

"Well, I guess since you're down here, you and Rad can come to." Russel faced Kitten, "Yo, it's gonna be alright, I don't know what happened, but I hope you didn't get hurt. Do you want to come with us?"

Kitten glanced up and nodded slightly.

"Alright," Russel said as he put a comforting arm around her and led her to the Geep.

Radio and Noodle soon followed, getting into the Geep. Noodle sat, hugging her knees, obviously very concerned.

Russel sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic to get to the hospital faster. It took them ten minutes before they had pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Noodle," Russel looked over at her. "Do you think you can run inside and get someone to bring these two inside?"

"Hai!' She said, doing a quick back flip out of the Geep, for it being the quickest way to get out. She ran through the hospital doors and to the front desk. "Excuse me! There's an emergency outside and we need some people to be brought in. Please help us!"

A few minutes passed before some nurses had come outside with stretchers to escort the two unconscious men inside. Kitten sat in the back next to Murdoc on the way there, and had wrapped his neck up with her jacket. Unknown to the others in the car, however, she had tapped into Murdoc's mind and sent signals throughout his body, causing his blood to clot quicker and slowed the bleeding a great deal. Russel got out of the Geep and helped the medics get 2d and Murdoc inside. Kitten got out of the Geep and followed them inside silently.

Radio followed them as well, as Noodle was already inside waiting.

Kitten sat down in the waiting room and talked quietly on the phone. Once she hung up, Russel walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kitten glanced up at him. "I...I don't really remember..." she looked back down at the ground, fighting back tears.

Russel went to say something when the hospital doors burst open. Three men, two blond twins and the other with brown hair, quickly walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to attend to Stuart Pot and Murdoc Niccals," the taller blond said, his blue eyes sparkled. Although he was not much taller then his twin, it was obvious he was older by at least a year. The brown haired one was the oldest one, however, all the men being in their mid-twenties.

"Who are you? Are you even doctors?" the nurse asked.

The three men took out their medical licenses, and the nurse told them where to go. The older blond and the brown haired men left, but the younger blond stayed behind.

Radio looks up at Russel, tilting her head to the side. "Sense when did 2D and Murdoc have special doctors, or whatever?"

"They don't," Russel said as he went over to the blond man.

The blond man turned around to see Russel towering over him.

"Who the fuck are you; ya betta not be one of them twisted fans."

The blond man was about to speak when Kitten interrupted, "He's with me."

Russel turned around as the blond man slipped past him and sat next to Kitten, starting a silent conversation with her.

Noodle sat there watching them quietly, but trying not to make her actions seem rude. Radio sighed as she took a magazine and flipped through it for an attempt to keep her busy.

Russel walked over and looked down at Kitten and her companion. "Do ya mind explaining what's going on? You can't just come in here and e'spect to be lettin you tend to our friends, we don't know you."

The blond man looked up, "I'm John, you're Russel, we know each other now."

Russel growled, "I don't like smart asses."

"Please, Russel, they can help," Kitten said as she looked up at the drummer.

Russel grunted in annoyance, but decided not to further question. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't want to question Kitten too much; she was probably traumatized.

Noodle stood up and walked over to a vending machine in the waiting room, took out some money, getting herself a candy bar.

Murdoc walked out into the waiting room, followed by the two men who went to tend to him.

Russel looked over, "Hey man, you're ok."

"Yeah, thanks to these two whoever-they-ares. They dun even look lioke doctors." Murdoc said as he stretched. He looked over and jumped as he saw Kitten. "Whoy the fuck did you bring 'er here?"

"I actually dunno...apparently she knows you and 2D though...but speakin of, where's 2D?" Radio said, looking up from her magazine.

"He only had a fainting spell, there is no reason for us to tend to him. He will wake up soon." the older twin said as he went over to where Kitten and John were sitting.

"Does anyone 'ave a real clue wot 'appened?" Murdoc bellowed. Everyone silenced and looked at Murdoc, confused.

2D poked his head out into the waiting area from the emergency section of the hospital. Slightly pale, unable to make of the situation. "Wot 'append?" He whimpered.

Murdoc went to speak, but was interrupted by John.

"Obviously some things had gotten out of control. Some things happened that were not intentional and..."

"Not intentional? She tried ta fuckin kill us, guns an' ol!" Murdoc screamed.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't hit her with a fucking belt..."

"She didn't have to pull a gun out on us..."

"She's unstable!" John screamed, silencing Murdoc for good.

Russel stared at the two men, confused. A gun? He had not heard any gun shots or seen a gun anywhere around them. Russel glanced over at Kitten, who was hugging her knees and crying. He examined the wounds on her arms. It was true, then, that Murdoc had hit her with a belt, but had she really tried to kill them?

"And I wos hoping tha this wos just a dream..." 2D said with a concerned expression on.

"Wait, she had a gun?" Russel asked; he didn't understand. There was no possible way that she could have tried killing them.

"Do you 'ol speak fuckin english? The bird had a gun, she tried shootin us, we ol'most dioed. That is whoy I had a 'alf a broken beer bottle in the back of me neck. I'm just surprised the dullard is still alive..." Murdoc sat down in a chair across the room from Kitten, who had dug her face into her knees and was crying even harder.

The brown-haired man sat down and put his arm around her while the older John watched.

The younger John cleared his throat, "Look, she's on meds, plain and simple. When she doesn't take her medication, or when she doesn't take enough, or she mixes it with alcohol, things like this tend to happen."

"So wot, she's a psycho who's killed who-knows-'ow-many?" Murdoc scoffed.

"She's never killed anyone, she hasn't had the chance. And usually she snaps out of it before she can." the older John said, still looked at Kitten, concerned.

Kitten kept her head buried, and was oblivious to the conversation around her. She was starting to remember what happened, and she really wished she wasn't.

Noodle and Radio just sat there motionless, unable to make of the situation.

2D made his way cautiously across the room over to Murdoc, then sitting next to him. "Are you olright, Muds?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, o'll be fione..." He reached behind him to rub the back of his neck, expecting to feel stitches. There were none. Murdoc blinked in confusion and check again. There still was nothing there. "Oi, wot kinda drugs ya got me on still?" he asked.

2D looked behind Murdoc's neck, then blinked in confusion. "You did get stabbed wif a broken bottle, roight?"

"Yeah, I thought I did..."

John cleared his throat, "Kitten called us here for a reason, we are the best medical attention you can get."

"That dun answer moy question, and that dun explain whoy I dun 'ave any stitches." Murdoc thought for a moment, "You ain't human..." he finally blurted out.

John laughed, "What?"

"Kitten didn't 'ave a gun when I picked 'er up, 'owed she git one? 'owed she move so fast? 'ow come there are no stitches when I clearly remember a broken bottle lodged in the back of moy neck, and 'ow the hell did you three git to the hospital so fast?" Murdoc rambled. Russel looked at Murdoc, unsure what to believe.

"Look man, I think you need to go lie down, maybe you were dreamin that whole 'gun' thing. I think you had too many drinks."

"It's true! Io'm sure she might 'ave didn't mean it, but she 'ad a gun. Other stuffs 'append...but I can't rilly remember...though she seemed like she appeared outta nowhere sometimes..." 2D suggested quietly.

"See, the dullard remembers! I'm right!" Murdoc said.

"We are human, Murdoc. We just..." John paused as another blond man walked into the waiting room. His shoulder-length blond hair bounced slightly as he walked over to where Kitten sat. The brown haired man took his arm off of Kitten's shoulders and moved over a seat.

"Thank you Sirehc," the blond man said as he sat next to Kitten and put his arms around her, comforting her in a language that didn't sound familiar.

"Who the 'ell is this now?" Murdoc exclaimed, referring to the strange man.

The blond turned slightly to face Murdoc, "Name's Sam, I'm her ex, and you, Murdoc, are the asshole who started all this."

"I didn't start shit! She 'ad the gun!"

"You hit 'er wif a belt..." 2D pointed out.

"I din't make 'er go nuts."

Sam growled, glaring at Murdoc.

Murdoc glanced over and narrowed his eyes, "Wot you growling about?"

"Kitten isn't the only one with a gun, and I don't need to lose my mind to use it, I just need to be pissed off. And, at the moment, you're really pissing me off."

Murdoc shrunk back in his chair a bit, not going to try and antagonize the blond, knowing it wouldn't turn out well.

Russel shook his head and went outside; Noodle shook her head and joined Russel, needing some fresh air.

Russel took a deep breath; he had to be dreaming. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming quietly, snoring a bit, possibly even drooling. Yeah, that explained everything...It was all just a dream.


	8. Letter to Readers

How many of you would hate me if I told you it ends here? Well…..TEH END!!!!

Nah, just kidding. We can't end it here; we still need to get Murdoc and 2D together!

Ok, -points to Sam- Sam is MINE! He is a mondo blond hottie with 6 pack abs, ripped arms, beautiful creamy pale midnight blue eyes, an exotic dark personality, very poetic in essence. For those of you who are interested, there is a missing chapter out of this fic that I will not put in here; however, I have published it as its own fanfic. It's what happens when Sam takes his first visit to Kong studios, and as you all probably guessed, he does not like Murdoc very much. So, for those of you who are interested, the fanfic is called Submission, but be warned, some of you (most Murdoc fangirls) probably won't like it. For those of you who do read it, a review would be nice so I can see who read it and what you think PLEASENOFLAMES!!!!!!!! I know what I wrote and my co-writer even hates it, but it's what happened and I can't go around changing things, so….enjoy! And now, on to the next chapter…


	9. At the hospital

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Radio screamed out, unable to handle the confusion on her part any longer.

The younger John sighed, "If we told you, we would have to kill you."

"My ass you can kill me. Seriously, what happened?" Radio asked, getting very agitated.

"Frankly, I don't know. Ask Kitten." John said as he walked out, followed by his younger brother.

Sirehc looked back at Sam. "You're on your own," he said, and followed the two brothers out of the hospital.

Sam looked up at the residents of Kong, whispered something to Kitten, stood up, and left without another word.

Kitten watched him leave silently, not knowing what to say.

2D sat there silently as well.

Murdoc growled, "We told ya ol wot 'appened; she tried ta fuckin kill us!"

Kitten said something quietly; too low for anyone to hear. Murdoc didn't notice she spoke.

"Well from what I heard, you started it. So you probably got what was coming to you. 2D on the other hand was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time." Radio sighed. "But at least everything should be fine now."

Kitten glanced over at 2d; the look in her eyes begging for forgiveness and affection. She hated being alone, and there was no one else there for her anymore. She felt like an outcast in that room, hated. Sam was there to make it better, but now that he had left, she was alone again.

The empty chair next to Kitten hovered off the ground an inch as the lights wavered for a quick moment. Murdoc looked up.

"Damn faulty lights; we betta git outta 'ere before they charge us." He quickly went outside and passed Russel and Noodle on the way. "We're leaving." He mumbled quickly and headed for the Geep.

"Ok then, 2D, let's go." Radio sighed again as she left.

2D watched Kitten and happened to catch the sight of the chair moving. He didn't know what to say though. For all he knew, he could have been hallucinating. Though he did know that he felt Kitten shouldn't be left alone. She really looked like she needed someone. 2D knew she didn't mean any of this. He continued to sit there, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Kitten mumbled.

"Don't be...we're ok now, rioght?" 2D replied, attempting to smile hopefully.

Kitten hugged her knees a bit tighter. "You should go, before they leave without you." she said as she rested her forehead on her knees.

"Wot about you? I dun fink you should be alone."

"I'll be fine, I'll go home in a little while..." she sighed.

2D stood up. "Ok...well, it was still noice meeting you. Er...take care." He said as he left the hospital.

"Come on Noodle! Get Russel and lets go!" Murdoc screamed from the Geep.

Russel was sitting on a bench, staring at the ground, not moving to get up.

Noodle tugged on Russel's shirt. "We should go now." She reminded him as 2D stepped out of the entrance doors.

"Awe Noodle, we don't have to go anywhere. This is all just a dream, and soon we will wake up in our own beds, nice and warm and refreshed from a g' night's sleep."

Murdoc walked over and laughed, "Ya think this is a dream ya lard?"

"Well, it e'plains all this crazy shit thas goin down."

Murdoc shook his head and looked at 2d. "Where's Psycho?"

"Her name's Kitten...and she's gonna go 'ome in a little whoile." 2D said.

"So wot? You're gonna leave her 'ere and let 'er kill the hospital staff? Nioce goin dullard."

"You sayin we can take 'er wif us? Cause I dun fink she should be alone..." 2D trailed off.

"If yeh wanna risk your liofe, the go ahead, it ain't moy sayin. But 'urry up if yer gonna bring 'er, an make sure she dunt got any weapons on 'ere."

"So...yer not protestin the idea?"

"I guess not...she was pretty good..."Murdoc trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Yer a jerk, you know tha? Ol you care about is sex..." 2D said as he walked back into the hospital.

Murdoc grumbled. He didn't only care about sex, he never thought about sex when he thought about 2d. Not again... Murdoc thought, whoy do these thoughts keep comin about the dullard, 'e's stupid, young... Murdoc almost gagged at the next word that came into his thoughts; hot. He shook his head. "Just 'urry up!" he yelled as he walked back to the Geep.


	10. Vanished

"Come on Noodle, Fat Lard, les go now!" Murdoc yelled from the Geep.

Noodle got into the back of the Geep. "We aren't leaving without 2D, right?" She asked.

"Course not luv, RUSSEL GIT IN 'ERE!"

Russel looked back to Murdoc and waved, "I'll see you at breakfast, when I wake up."

Murdoc sighed and smacked his head on the steering wheel. "You 'ave got ta be jokin me."

Radio continued to sit in the back seat with Noodle, for she was there the whole time ever since she left the waiting room. She sighed and looked over at Russel. "You're not dreaming Russ."

"Yeah I am, that would explain why these guys who came with Kitten walked out of the hospital, turned the corner and completely disappeared."

"Just get in here."

"I don't see what difference it would make," sighed Russel as he finally got into the car.

"'ow come I'm the one who ol'most got killed, had a bottle in moy neck, woke up wifout stitches, and I realize this isn't a dream?"

"I never said that I thought this was a dream." Radio stated.

2D made his way back inside into the hospital waiting room. Kitten still sat in the chair, but now she hid her arm behind her knees, hunched over it, like she was studying it carefully. From the angle 2d was on, he could not tell what she was doing.

2D walked over to her. "Kitten?" he asked.

Kitten jumped. "2d..." she turned her arm over on her lap and hid something to her side in her other hand.

He blinked, being slightly confused by her reaction but continued on. "I wos wonderin if you wanted to stay wif us for a lil bit." he said with a warm smile.

"I...I don't know..." She looked away and crossed her arms; whatever had been in her hand was gone. When she had moved her arm, however, 2d noticed something that wasn't there before; a small line of blood stained her shirt where her arm just laid.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Kitten glanced down at the small bit of blood, then at her arm. She curled up a little more. "No, I'm fine."

He took a seat next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." she looked down. "Look 2d, I'm really sorry, we should have never met..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." she sighed. "There are some things that you probably won't understand. You're probably thinking that I'm an escaped psycho, and I don't blame you."

"I dun fink so. Yer just having some problems, and I know you din't mean wot you did."

"No, it's more complicated, I..." Kitten was suddenly interrupted by the Geep's horn blasting outside. "You should go," Kitten said as she looked away again.

He flinched when hearing the horn. "Wot about you?"

Kitten hugged her knees again. "Just go, I..." She took a deep breath to steady herself. her eyes swelled up with tears; today was really stressing her out. "I'll be.." she choked on a sob as the lights overhead shattered.

He flinched again for he wasn't expecting that, but some how he knew that she was the one who made the lights shatter. 2D leaned over and hugged her. "It'll be olright..."

"No...just..." Kitten curled up in a little ball, crying. A chair moved a few inches next to 2d. He looked around; none of the chairs were on the floor. They all hovered a few inches off the ground.

"It'll be ok, Kitten. Jus calm down." He said, trying not to panic.

Someone behind 2d grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing 2d to stumble backwards.

Sam stepped between 2d and Kitten, then glared back at 2d. "Leave, your friends are waiting." he commanded harshly.

2D stood there momentarily stunned, not sure what to do. "But..."

"Go," Sam snapped at the pianist. He leaned over and whispered something into Kitten's ear, causing her to lose consciousness. All the chairs dropped to the floor as Sam picked the unconscious girl up. He glared at 2d.

2D flinched and took a couple steps back before slipping and falling backwards.

The lights flickered, and in that moment, Sam vanished with Kitten.


	11. Chapter 11

I am SOOOO SORRY you guys, I've been so busy plus my writing partner and I haven't been rping out the fic and it got to the point wheer it just ddropped. Here's a tid bit I have from our last rp, I'll hopefully be posting more soon. We really need to get on this cuz a lot of shit has been going down with all the characters and I'm gonna start writing crossovers that make reference of things that are supposed to appen way later in this story. so so sorry

Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine (but Sam is! -huggles teh sammi)

* * *

2D steadily got up, took one last look around the hospital waiting room, and then left.

"Wot took ya so long, and where's psycho?" Murdoc asked when 2d got into the back of the Geep with Noodle and Radio.

"Hm?" 2D said, looking at Murdoc. "Oh…that blonde guy took 'er..."

"Which one?" Murdoc growled as he back out of the parking spot. "There were a few."

"I fink 'is name wos Sam." Stu replied.

"Oh, tha guy..." Murdoc grumbled something incoherent under his breath. "I dun lioke him..." he said as he stared out onto the road.

2D just shrugged as he closed his eyes, letting the wind blow through his hair. He had to try and relax for he began to feel a migraine come on due to all the recent drama and stress, especially what happened in the hospital waiting room.

Murdoc was silent for a few minutes, and then he glanced over at 2d, "She left the 'ospital? And she's olrioght, rioght?"

"Yeah, but she passed out. Thas when 'e took 'er." 2D said, still keeping his eyes closed, wincing slightly.

Murdoc looked down at the road again, then glanced back over, "But I nevor saw them come out. Where'd they go?"

"I dunno."

"Well, did they leave or not?"

"Yeah...well, it looked loike they left."

Murdoc pulled into the carpark and parked the Geep in its usual spot. "Wotta ya mean 'it looked lioke they left'? They either did or didn't."

"They left..."

Russel started getting out of the car, determined to go to bed and end the dream already.

Radio and Noodle also got out and headed to their rooms to get back to their own business. Both of them felt that there was enough drama today.

Murdoc opened the door, but continued the conversation. "If they left, then whoy would you say that it looked lioke it?"

2D opened his eyes and got out. "They disappeared..." He trailed off.

Murdoc stood next to the open door and stared at the singer, "Disappeared? Lioke, vanished into nothingness?"

2D nodded. "Yeah…at least thas wot it looked loike. Sam 'ad her and the loights flickered and they where gone."

The bassist blinked and shook his head, "Somehow tha dunt surpriose me." He shut the car door and headed over to his Winniebago. From a few floors up, Russel watched as a black car pulled up in front of Kong. Still convinced he was dreaming, he shrugged and went to his room. Murdoc looked outside into the rain; it had lightened up before, but the downpour was starting again. Unfortunately, the car wasn't visible from where he was. Murdoc then opened his winniebago door, swiftly hoped up the steps, and slammed the door shut before the young vocalist could say another word.


	12. 2nd Letter to Readers

Dear Readers:

College made me uber busy, but I have a lot of free time now, so I'm finally going to be continuing the fic. I truely apologize for the suspense, but I promise I'll be getting a ew chapter up soon, followed by a steady submission of hopefully a chapter every 2-3weeks.

Sincerly Yours,

Kitten Grey


	13. Chapter 13

2D lowered his head as he headed to his room and entered it.

Kitten sat on the singer's floor, reading the book she had left in Kong. After retracing her steps, she had successfully found it in his room.

After shutting the door, 2D turned around, jumping after he noticed Kitten sitting on his floor with a book ever so casually.

"K-kitten? Wot are you doin 'ere?"

Kitten glanced up quickly; unaware that 2D had come into the room.

"Oh, I left my book....." She trembled a little, and was quite pale. Luckily, she had more control over her powers now than she did in the hospital. "I'm sorry, I should go. Sam's waiting outside in the car."

"Oh...uh, ok."

2D just stood there, unsure what to say. He still hadn't gotten over the slight shock at the hospital, and this didn't help.

Kitten stood up and walked past 2D, heading up the stairs to the car park. She paused at the door, then turned around and sat down on the steps.

"You olright?" 2D asked as he went over to her.

Kitten shook her head, "Murdoc's out there. I can't go that way, and if he hears the car doors he's gonna get suspicious."

"Yeah but by then you two should be gone, roight?" He said, innocently tilting his head to the side.

"If Sam see's Murdoc...." she trailed off. The echo of the downpour traveled across the car park, as well as the cracks of thunder.

2D frowned and looked at the door that led to the car park. "But didn't you say that Sam wos olready waiting for you? Murdoc's in his Winnebago..."

"No, actually he's standing outside of it, smoking a cigarette," she paused and stood up, leaning against the door. She suddenly swung open the door and darted across the car park, out into the rain.

2D stood in the doorway looking out into the car park as he watched Kitten run.

Another crack of thunder echoed through the car park, but other than that it was silent.

2D flinched at the thunder. He quickly regained himself and followed Kitten. He made his way out side, almost immediately getting soaked with rain.

Kitten stood outside in the rain, next to the now-empty black car. She stared at it and didn't move, sensing something wrong and, even worse, losing her control again.

"I...I fought Sam wos out 'ere." 2D stuttered through his shivers from the cold rain. He frowned, somehow sensing something wasn't quite right either but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I thought he was too..." Kitten looked at 2d; the rain had flattened a good amount of her hair down in front of her face. "I didn't hear Murdoc in the car park anymore, so I thought I'd be able to get out here before he saw me..." She looked back at the car.

"'M sure Sam ain't far..." He trailed off as he blinked a few times; a couple rain drops fell onto the singer's nose. That always bothered him.

Kitten tried to telepathically connect with Sam, but he was ignoring her. She sighed; this was putting emotional stress on her again and that was the last thing she wanted. She looked over at 2d again, "You can go back inside you know. You're soaking wet..."

"Wot about you? Yer just as soaked..." He tilted his head and looked at her.

"I'm gonna wait out here for him." She frowned and fought back a shiver. It was freezing out there, and she hated to cold, but she really didn't want to get in the car if she didn't know where Sam was.

"Yeh sure?" He continued to frown. A beautiful young woman like her shouldn't be kept in the rain.

"I'm sure." She said, still staring at the car. She sighed and sat on the ground, too tired to move to sit on the hood of the car.

"Maybe we aughta go back insiode."

She looked up at him. After a moment of though, she finally sighed and got back up. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

2D smiled and nodded, leading her back inside.

Kitten followed him closely, shivering slightly due to the cold. Once back inside, she looked around to see if they were alone.

2D curiously looked about the car park as well.

"Where is everyone else? Don't you live here with, like, five other people?" She was drenched and shivering, creating a puddle on the floor from the rain that was dripping off her.

2D was just about to open his mouth when a giggle interrupted him. Radio sat on the hood of one of the cars, silently watching them. She had quite the talent of being hidden and undetected; though she wasn't there the whole time. Radio entered the car park right when Kitten darted outside; she took the time and hung around to see if they'd return.

"Yeah, we do live with a bunch of people."

2D sighed, for he was going to say that.

Kitten glanced over at Radio and slightly hid herself behind 2d; she was really hoping to avoid anyone else. "Oh."

"Er...Radio, moind givin us a moment or sumfink?" 2D said, noticing Kitten's uneasiness. Radio pouted and huffed, sliding off the car and out of the car park and into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Is she mad at me?" Kitten asked quietly.

"Nawh, she jus loikes bein nosey." 2D chuckled softly.

"Oh, I thought she may have been mad at me for that whole mess earlier...." Kitten squirmed uneasily behind him.

2D shrugged.

"'M sure everyfing's foine."

Kitten sighed and shivered again. She was still wet and freezing.

"Er...wonna go back ta moy room? Ish a lot warmer there."

Kitten nodded.

2D lead Kitten back to his room, politely opening the door that held the stairway which led to his room. He shivered momentarily as a chill went down his spine from being stuck in the rain. The door to his room was already open. 2D closed the door as Kitten made her way down the stairs and into his room.

Kitten followed him down into his room and stood next to his doorway, not wanting to get anything wet. She shivered again.

2D followed, now standing behind her.

"Yeh know, yeh can go in." He smiled warmly.

"You sure? I'm dripping wet and I don't want to get anything of yours wet too..." she trailed off slightly, thinking about the many different ways he could have taken that.

"No, ish okay. 'M wet meself an lioke..yeah..I would 'ave ta go in 'ere anyways."

Kitten blushed as inappropriate thoughts ran through her head. She looked down, trying her best not to let him see her blush.

But it was too late. He noticed the blush coming to the surface of her skin. 2D blushed himself, thinking that she looked attractive when blushing.

Kitten glanced up and noticed 2d blushing. _Is he thinking..._her face went a shade darker. "Umm, do you happen to have a towel I can borrow?" She said in a desperate attempt to break the silence

"Oh, um, yeah.." 2D stepped past her and grabbed a clean towel that was hanging over his jukebox. He handed it to Kitten.

"Thanks," she dried off her hair and wrapped the towel in her hair. She glanced over at 2D. "Umm...you don't have any dry clothes I can borrow....do you?" It was a stupid question, but she wanted to act as human as possible in front of him, hoping that he would forget about what had happened earlier.

2D nodded as he went to his dresser and pulled out an old pair of pants that were kinda small on him, hoping that they would fit her ok despite the fact that 2D was very tall. He then pulled out a shirt. 2D suddenly blushed as the thought of whether he should give her a pair of boxers to wear as well, for the thought that her undergarments must be wet as well. He sighed and took the chance, grabbing a pair of boxers too, then handing the clean, dry clothes to Kitten.

Kitten took the clothes gratefully and glanced at 2D, "Umm...mind turning around?" She blushed again.

"Oh, yeah. Er..sorry." He turned around, his back facing Kitten, the tips of his ears obviously blushing bright red.

Kitten undressed quickly and quietly, tempted to touch him, or call his attention to her. Her face was burning from blushing so much. She giggled a little when she noticed the boxers and decided it wouldn't hurt to wear them as well. The pants fix her length wise, but they were a very snug fit due to 2D's skinniness. The shirt was a little snug on her as well since she has breasts, unlike the singer. She balled up her wet clothes, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her underwear and bra, and cleared her throat.

"Ok, I'm good." True, she was dressed, but due to the cold it was quiet obvious she was no longer wearing a bra.

2D turned back around but unfortunately his gaze was to her chest, noting that she was bra-less. He blushed brightly and looked away, trying to stop his thoughts, which were quite difficult. He has a beautiful woman in his room, wearing his clothes none-the-less, bra-less, and not to mention that he was starting to get the hots for her.

Kitten noticed 2d blushing again. "2d? Is there something wrong?" _He's thinking about me, isn't he? _

"Eh? Oh no, no, no. Nuffink's wrong." He made a slight nervous chuckle. _There's nuffink wrong wif you, love. Yer one of the most perfect fings Io've evah seen. __  
_

"You're blushing...."

"I am?"

Kitten nodded and blushed a little herself.

2D went to say something but was interrupted by a random shiver that crawled down his spine. He was still cold and in his wet clothes. 2D was so concerned for Kitten that he forgot about himself.

Kitten jumped as he shivered. "Oh, you're still cold! Here, lemme help a little." She took the towel off her hair and shook it out a little, then went over to 2d. Standing on her tippy toes, she reached up and dried his hair the best she could. Then she helped him get his shirt off and hugged him for a few minutes, hoping to help warm him up.

2D blushes as Kitten aided him. 2D started to get what fell like those warm fuzzies in his stomach. He was unable to hold back an awkward, content smile as he felt Kitten against him.

"You warm now?" She was still hugging him. A part of her hoped he would say no so she didn't have to let go.

"Er..kinda." He said as he looked down at Kitten. It had been a while sense 2D was embraced like this; he missed affection.

Kitten glanced up at him and found herself caught. The way the light reflected off his eyes made them look like onyx, rounded in perfection, but holding an emotion no stone could possess. She couldn't speak, nor move, only get lost in his deep beautiful eyes.

And in that moment, 2D found himself caught as well. Kitten's eyes were the most brilliant shade of brown anyone could imagine. All thoughts slowed to a halt.

2D's eyes trailed down from Kitten's eyes to her lips. They looked so...so soft, so elegant. They almost looked like priceless porcelain. 2D instinctively rested his hand on her waist as he leaned in closer. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself tenderly pressing his lips to hers, eyes gently shut.

It took Kitten a second to realize what happened, but once their lips touched she automatically responded. She pressed her lips to his and reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her eyes slowly closed as she embraced the kiss.

2D's arms snaked around her abdomen and held her close. Her scent lofted into his nose. She smelt so lovely, just like roses. 2D kissed her again, this time his lips slightly parted; seemingly much sweeter than the one before.

Kitten parted her lips slightly as well, and barely traced her tongue across his upper lip. Passion and desire took over her like a tidal wave, as she got lost in his embrace.  
He took kiss deeper as he felt the other's tongue along his lip. 2D gently parted her lips with his and brushed his tongue along Kitten's. He knew she wanted this, and he wanted this as well.

A slight moan escaped her. She flicked the tip of his tongue with hers teasingly, drawing him deeper.

2D's tongue snaked around hers and began to explore her mouth slowly and sensually.

She moaned again, indulging in his taste. She pulled away and found the bed, sitting down only to pull him down with her. Her mouth found his again and she continued the kiss they had going only moments before.

2D laid on top of Kitten, his fingers intertwining in her soft brunette hair. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to kiss her neck, his free hand slipping under her shirt, caressing her side. Kitten's skin was still a bit damp from the rain, but warm to the touch.

She ran her finger through his hair, arching her back a bit. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

The singer inhaled her scent. She still smelt of roses' despite the rain. He shifted and started to kiss the other side of her neck, his hand traveling more up her abdomen.

She lost herself in his embrace. His butterscotch scent filled her with ease and his soft hands brought tingles everywhere he touched. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment; nothing.


	14. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

Update!

Well, I took a long hiatus (actually, more of I got extremely busy and forgot about the site...whoops!) So, I see that there are very unfinished stories here, and I will put in my best effort to finish them!


End file.
